Lace
by KeiChanz
Summary: Inuyasha sees something that he was probably never meant to, and discovers that Kagome is not as innocent as he was led to believe. Lemon


**Disclaimer: **Don't own.

| _**L**_ace |

**-X-**

"This is all your fault, you know."

"_My_ fault? How is it _my_ fault?"

"Well, _you're_ the one who _insisted_ we help that stupid rabbit youkai and _now_ look where we are."

"Ex_cuse_ me, but _I _wasn't the one who threatened the poor little thing to, and I quote, 'keep it's fuckin' dirty paws offa me before I maim you', therefore causing it to wail at the top of its longs, and thus bringing its mama to come to the rescue."

"Yeah? Well, _you're_ the one who dared to _protect_ the runt from its own goddamn _mother!_"

"How was _I _supposed to know she was his mom? The thing was _ten times_ its size and was dripping saliva everywhere from _abnormally _long overlapping fang-y buckteeth!"

"Fang-y buckteeth? Where the hell did you get _that_? It's either fangs or buckteeth. There's nothing in between, you stupid wench."

"Well, what _else_ would describe those disgusting out-of-line yellow teeth?"

"I don't know. Disgusting out-of-line yellow teeth that are too large for its mouth in the shape of a square with a sharp point at the end?"

"Oh, you're _so_ creative."

"Keh. Shuddup, wench."

"_You_ shuddup."

"Feh."

Silence then commenced between the two captives as they sat in a cold square room made out of stone with a rather large stone wall separating them, their backs against it and the only way of communicating was the small rectangular space above their heads that served as an air circulator. The room was sparse with nothing in it save for the two bickering individuals and a rickety wooden chair in the corner of each compartment. The only "door" noticeable was the loose wooden board on the ceiling that covered an opening large enough for one person to crawl through, the opening stretching on both sides of the wall on the ceiling. The only light source in the room were the slight cracks created by the loose wooden covering over the opening and judging by how moonlight spilled in through the cracks, it was way past nighttime.

The male individual had tried numerous times to jump high enough to dislodge the board and even tried climbing the stony wall but every attempt proved to be fruitless. The ceiling was just too high and the wall lacked any niches or holes wide enough for a foot to fit in. Even the famous Fang was futile in helping them escape. The sword just flat out refused to transform in the stone room, a fact that baffled the two companions to no end.

The female personage did her part in trying to escape as well but everything she did did not have the desired effect that they both craved. So she gave up a long time ago.

But that didn't mean her male companion did as well. Every once in a while he would get up and try to dislodge the covering by jumping as high as he could, even using his useless sword as an extension of his arm. But the bloody thing was _just_ out of reach of the tip. Something that pissed him off greatly.

And what better object than his perfectly responsive female companion to vent out his anger and frustration on?

And although he would have _liked_ to edge his travel companion into another pointless argument, the atmosphere of the damned place – depressing, cold and dark - was starting to get to him and he just didn't have the energy anymore.

A fairly cold breeze wafted in from between the cracks on the ceiling and an involuntary shudder coursed down his spine.

"…Inuyasha?"

The hanyou grunted in acknowledgment.

"…I'm cold."

A snort. "Tough."

Silence commenced for a few seconds before Inuyasha heard a shaky sigh from the other side and a sniffle sounding shortly afterward, followed by a slight rustle of clothes.

Two furry ears flattened against his head to hide in his silver hair and Inuyasha sighed somewhat regretfully, longing to give her the warmth she wanted but knowing he was unable to thanks to the damnable wall separating them.

Leaning his head against the cold stone of the wall, the half demon tilted his head up slightly so that his voice would carry more clearly through the small rectangle above their heads. "Look, Kagome, I've tried everything I could to get us outta here, and it all ends up the same way: a fuckin' waste of time. I wish my stupid sword would transform so I could blast us a way outta here, but it's just not doing anything," Inuyasha indirectly apologized, trying not to let too much of his concern in his voice as he threw a glare at the offending fang.

Kagome remained silent and he swore under his breath, scowling darkly at a random stone a few feet away from him. "Kagome, I know it's damn cold in here, and I'm not exactly a bundle of warmth myself, and if I could I'd…" _Blast this fuckin' wall to Kingdom Come and give you the warmth you want and the closeness I fuckin' need. _ He snapped his mouth shut, wondering where in the hell that thought had come from as a light flush painted his cheeks.

Though he may have wondered, it didn't mean that it wasn't true. Inuyasha _needed_ the contact of another human being, preferably the raven-haired woman that was so close, and yet so far away that he couldn't see her, nor have the pleasure of skin on skin contact to ensue between them. His hands were itching to feel the soft flesh of Kagome beneath his fingers, wanting to reassure him that she was there, only a few feet away from him.

Biting back a growl, Inuyasha thrust a hand through his bangs and sighed, blowing out his cheeks as he did so. Amber eyes absently looked around, for what was most likely the umpteenth time that night. Vaguely he remembered that Kagome was waiting for him to finish his sentence and he sucked in a breath, trying to come up with something to say.

"…I'd…give you my haori…but it won't fit through the small opening," he said, his body tense as he awaited her response. He hoped she didn't notice the slight catch in his voice or otherwise it would give him away. He mentally cursed his human side. If he weren't a half-demon, he'd probably be able to jump high enough to knock that damn wooden covering off the opening so he and Kagome finally had an escape route. Plus, the stupid human emotions were always a hindrance, especially when it came to Kagome. God knows he did _not _want her to find out what he felt about her.

"You…would?" came Kagome's smooth voice, a mix of mild awe and surprise lacing her tone.

Inuyasha snapped back to reality and blinked, shaking his head to rid of his previous thoughts. He scowled. "Of course I would, wench! What do you take me for? I wouldn't want you to freeze to death," he stated, seriously wondering about the intelligence of this girl. Surely she didn't think he would just let her freeze to an icicle, did she?

An ear flicked as he heard her moving around on the other side of the wall, probably trying to find a more comfortable position. Or perhaps she was just trying to get the circulation back into her legs if she'd been sitting as long as Inuyasha had been.

She finally stopped after a minute or so and heaved a tired sigh before speaking again. "Thanks, Inuyasha. I means a lot to me…that you care," she said softly and Inuyasha could her the smile in her voice.

He blushed and scoffed. "Keh. Who said anything about me caring? I just don't want my shard detector getting sick," Inuyasha blurted then immediately regretted it, his face blanching. _Fuck…I didn't mean to say that… Why the fuck did I say that?!_

Kagome fell deathly silent again and Inuyasha cursed darkly under his breath when he heard her shuffle away from him, an angry huff escaping her lips. Thinking fast, he turned toward the small rectangular opening and peeked through to see that she was at the opposite side of the room now, farthest from him huddled into a little ball with her face buried in her knees.

_Shit…_ "Wait, Kagome, I didn't mean—"

Inuyasha's sentence was abruptly cut off, however, when a strong tremor shook the ground, causing the hanyou to lose his balance and fall back onto his rear with a grunt.

"What the…?" Another vibration ripped through the ground, this one stronger than the last and Inuyasha cursed as he was once again thrown to the ground from his kneeling position. Growling, his hand automatically drifted to the hilt of Tetsusaiga and grabbed it, although he knew that it would be pointless to draw the sword.

A gasp bounced off the walls and echoed throughout the room as another stronger vibration than the last two shook the whole place and Inuyasha crawled to his best ability to the small opening to find Kagome sprawled out on the floor on her stomach, her hands scraped and bloodied from when she tried to catch her fall.

"Kagome!" he exclaimed, concern lacing his voice. "Kagome, are you alright?"

Lifting her head, Kagome stared at him with wide, frightened chocolate eyes, her face ashen as the tremors became more and more stronger with each one, the time between them becoming shorter by the minute.

"Inuyasha! W-what's going on?" Kagome asked, pushing herself onto her hands and knees, ignoring the pain in her hands.

Inuyasha sucked in a breath and shook his head, swallowing hard. "I don't know Kagome, but—" Another viscous vibration knocked them both back down onto the cold unforgiving ground. "—I know that it ain't gonna be nothin' good!" he yelled, trying unsuccessfully to stay balanced.

A loud, ferocious roar pierced the night air and then suddenly the whole top of the stone prison was viciously ripped away, and thus causing the wall between the two companions to crumble away as rocks the size of pebbles to boulders tumbled from the ceiling.

"Shit!"

Kagome screamed and dodging the large stones, Inuyasha whipped his head up to find Kagome huddled in the corner of the room, her arms thrown above her in a feeble way to protect herself.

"_Kagome!_" Growling low, Inuyasha threw back his fist then smashed it into the boulder heading his way, successfully shattering it into tiny pieces before dodging the other boulders as he made his way over to the frightened woman. _Hold on Kagome, I'm coming!_

Finally the downfall of boulders and rocks subsided and Inuyasha stopped in his tracks to gaze up at the creature that was now towering over them, humongous sharp buck teeth that were too big for its mouth dripping saliva everywhere, huge yellow eyes full of malice staring down at the two individuals.

Kagome's eyes widened and she swallowed, her figure trembling as she shrank back against the wall, her gut churning at the foul stench of the breath as it filled the room. "Something tells me that we just found Papa," she said quietly, cold sweat prickling her brow.

"Or more like Papa found us…" muttered Inuyasha darkly as he slowly inched his way to Kagome, eyes never leaving the large abomination that was something akin to a rabbit youkai. This one was indeed much larger than the mama and definitely more foul smelling. What was it about rabbits and their never-ending stench?

Two large yellow eyes caught the slow movement however and it roared again, tossing its head back as he swept an abnormally large clawed hand clear across the floor, throwing both occupants of the room through the debris into the cool night outside.

Twisting in midair, Inuyasha maneuvered his way over to Kagome and snatched her airborne around the waist, moving her on top of him so he would take the brunt of the fall. Tightening his arms about her middle, he urged her head against his chest with his chin and squeezed his eyes tight, grunting painfully when his back hit the ground with enough force to leave a groove in the ground as he slid back, his hold on Kagome never loosening.

Finally he stopped and he just lay there with Kagome on his chest, his arms still wrapped protectively around her slim waist as the creature howled in triumph, an unearthly sound echoing throughout the night.

Amber orbs fluttered open slowly and Inuyasha blinked twice before shaking his head and staring at the unmoving dark head against his chest. Heart skipping a beat, he sucked in a breath and slowly sat up, shifting Kagome so that she was situated in his lap and pain shot down his back down to his legs but he ignored it, his attention instead focused on the girl in his lap.

Breathing heavily, Inuyasha swallowed and touched her pale face, noting how cold it was. "Kagome?" he said softly, worry filling his tone and eyes. "Kagome? Open your eyes, Kagome." He gently urged, cupping her pallid cheek with a clawed hand.

The woman's brow furrowed slightly and a soft groan escaped her lips. Inuyasha felt a rush of relief wash over him and he sighed, swallowing the lump in his throat that was cutting off his oxygen supply.

Coffee orbs fluttered open, confusion and pain overflowing in them. "Inuyasha?" she whispered hoarsely, licking her dry lips.

"Are you alright?" he asked, giving her body a once over for any visible wounds that would need taking care of.

Kagome sighed and shook her head, pushing against his legs to try and sit up. Inuyasha helped her, his arm braced around her waist as leverage.

Blinking, Kagome looked around, noticing that the giant rabbit youkai was still there and currently rummaging around in the debris of the shambled room for something that Inuyasha or Kagome had no idea as to what it was.

Fear instantly tainted her scent and Inuyasha tightened his hold, bending his head close to whisper in her ear as he stared at the youkai. "Shh. Don't move. Be very quiet," he said slowly, softly as his breath fanned over her ear and Kagome barely managed to suppress the shiver his warm breath caused.

Shakily, Kagome nodded, eyes wide as she continued to stare at the rabbit youkai as it sustained looking through the mess he made, pawing things out of the way and looking under big rocks.

_What is it looking for? _Kagome thought absently, feeling her heart jump as Inuyasha's lips grazed her ear as he slowly moved his head to the side to gaze at the thing more clearly.

This time Kagome could to nothing to hold back the shudder that coursed down her spine and she tensed, hoping that Inuyasha would think nothing of it. But fate was not on her side today and he glanced down, molten gold clashing with rich brown and he frowned at her, silently observing before shrugging it off as nothing then looking back at the youkai.

Kagome would have sighed with relief if she was allowed but instead opted for swallowing the lump in her throat and relaxing slightly, the huge abomination near them preventing her from relaxing all the way.

Suddenly the demon stopped rummaging around and lifted its ginormous head to sniff around loudly, large yellow eyes wide as it registered the scent and it turned his head to the side and spotted the hanyou and human. Or more specifically, the human situated in the hanyou's lap as its large eyes zoned in on her.

Inuyasha and Kagome both tensed and Inuyasha growled, pushing Kagome to his chest and glaring at the offending demon that dared to try and hurt his woman. _Just try it, you stupid demon. I _dare_ you._

As if reading the silent challenge of the hanyou, the rabbit youkai's nostrils flared and he swung his huge body in their direction, stomping one mammoth foot down and causing the ground to shake, jarring the two that were currently sitting on the rocky earth.

Growling in warning one last time at his opponent, Inuyasha looked down at the woman in his lap, fear radiating off of her in waves. Two fuzzy ears flattened against his head and he sighed before gently setting her aside then standing up, grabbing the hilt of Tetsusaiga and slowly drawing it, wielding it in front of him.

_You'd better transform, you damn sword, _the half-demon thought, willing the sword to become the destructive Fang that his father before him had once wielded.

And then, as if the sword had sensed its master's need to destroy, the Tetsusaiga pulsed once, twice and then became consumed in a white light and before long a strong, sharp fang took the place of the rusty old blade that had refused to transform earlier.

Smirking in triumph, Inuyasha situated himself in front of Kagome and stared up at the giant rabbit youkai, bracing his legs apart and growling low. "Now I can properly take care of this smelly vermin." With a roar, the half-demon leapt up and wasted no time in lunging for the demon, his nose wrinkling in disgust as he neared it. Ignoring it as best as he could, Inuyasha landed upon its shoulder and promptly swung the Fang before the youkai could even begin to defend itself.

On the ground, Kagome watched in wide-eyed horror as Inuyasha neatly sliced the head off of the youkai, green blood immediately spurting from the neck and showering the ground in foul-smelling green goop. She stumbled when the massive head landed on the ground with a reverberating thud and lost the battle with gravity; she fell back on her ass and hissed in pain when something hard and sharp pierced her flesh.

_Crap. Not good_. Kagome coughed and covered her nose and mouth with a hand, her face losing its color. Feeling suddenly lightheaded, she painfully scooted back until her back met the bark of a tree, wincing with every inch. She leaned against it heavily and closed her eyes, her stomach churning from the awful stench and her thigh throbbing in pain.

Lighting upon the ground gracefully, Inuyasha grunted and covered his own nose with a fire-rat sleeve. "Disgusting," he growled then finally turned his attention to his companion. Instantly concerned at the sight of her, he sheathed his sword and jogged over to her, the scent of Kagome's blood growing stronger the closer he got. Cursing, he quickened his pace and knelt next to her, not liking how her face was so pale or the agonized expression on her features.

"Shit," he cursed and trailed his eyes over her body, looking for any visible wounds and using his nose to find any that were hidden. He paused and frowned down at her lap. The scent of blood was seemingly coming from there, but how was that possible? Kagome wasn't fertile yet; that wasn't for another few weeks, he was sure of it.

"Kagome, where—"

"Don't worry about it," she cut him off breathlessly and offered a shaky smile. His frown deepened at that and suspicion clouded his thoughts. She was trembling slightly and anxiety tainted her natural sweet aroma, signaling that all was not as it should be with his priestess.

Growling in annoyance now, Inuyasha took matters into his own hands and quite suddenly shoved his hand up her skirt, ignoring Kagome's outraged cry and her attempts to pull his hand away. He blanched at the feeling of something warm and wet coating the inside of her left thigh. Vaguely aware of his girl's indignant shouts of rage and flushed face, the half-demon pulled back and his suspicions were confirmed when his hand came away red with Kagome's blood.

"Dammit Kagome!" he yelled and changed his position, wedging his knee between her legs and shoving up her skirt to reveal a nasty gash along the inside of her thigh. Kagome shoved and pushed at him, trying desperately to pull her skirt back down, screaming at him to leave her alone and to keep his hands to himself and that she was _fine_, dammit! He growled and grabbed her hands with his own, bringing the up to his mouth and nipping the inside of her wrist harshly. "Knock it off, wench! I don't care if you're embarrassed, this is serious and it needs to get treated _now!_"

Still shocked that he had even dared to put his hand _between her legs_, and coupled with the sensation of Inuyasha's fangs at her wrist, Kagome sat still, mouth agape, coffee orbs wide and her face still flushed a bright pink.

Satisfied, Inuyasha grunted in approval and in one smooth motion gathered Kagome up in his arms and stood up, immediately sprinting off in the direction of the nearest water source he could smell. The gash on her thigh was still seeping fresh blood and he needed to seal it pronto before she lost anymore, but first it needed to get cleaned. Kagome had lectured him more than once about the hazards of infection, and he didn't want that to befall his Kagome. She was in pain, and it was his job to take it away.

It wasn't long at all before he found a small stream and he wasted no time. Carefully he deposited his priestess on the ground near the stream and promptly sliced off her bloody skirt; it would only get in the way anyway.

He was expecting her reaction and deftly he clamped a hand over her mouth, leaning closer to glare into her eyes. She glowered back, obviously angry. "Wench, listen to me. I know you're all embarrassed and shit, and you can sit me all you want later, but right now you should care less about your modesty and more about that gash on your thigh. You're losing blood and I need to get it cleaned before it gets infected so shut up, stay still and let me do this."

He wasn't entirely expecting her to obey, but her eyes softened and he felt her mouth close from its open position behind his hand. He stared at her, unsure, until finally Kagome nodded once and he retracted his hand slowly. She remained silent and watched him, biting her lower lip.

Satisfied and no small amount of relieved, Inuyasha went back to the task at hand and dunked the discarded skirt into the stream, hoping the coldness of the water would help numb the pain a little. Kneeling before her, he once more placed his knee between her legs and brought the soaked garment to her thigh, his ears pinning at her sharp intake of breath that was more like a hiss.

"Sorry," he whispered and gently began to cleanse the wound, scrubbing way the dried blood on her flesh and desperately trying to keep his mind on the current task. However, try as he might he couldn't keep his eyes from drifting and that was how he found out that Kagome was not as innocent as he was led to believe.

His golden eyes widened slightly at the sight of the nearly transparent black lace covering her center and his blood heated in his veins, his heart thundered in his chest and he swallowed the sudden lump in his throat.

Holy shit.

"Lace," he blurted and instantly Kagome stiffened. Too late he realized what he oh so intelligently said and he froze.

"What?" she whispered and he was too scared to look at her face.

"N-nothing," he hastily replied and tearing his gaze from between her legs, he focused on her thigh, reaching over to dip the green cloth in the stream again and bring back to gash to thoroughly cleanse it. It was still bleeding, but not as much as before now and some of the tension left his muscles.

But still, it needed to be sealed and he didn't think that Kagome would be so willing with that procedure than she was with the first. Setting the ruined cloth aside, Inuyasha slowly, tentatively nudged her thighs apart to make room for what he was about to do next. Avoiding her curious eyes and no doubt blushing face, the half-demon took a breath and knelt between her spread legs, promptly bending down and trailing his tongue along the gash.

Predictably Kagome gasped and jumped at the sensation, her hands automatically flying to his head. However she did nothing more than dig her fingers into his hair, wanting to yank him away from that area but at the same time knowing that it was necessary for the wound to heal properly. She had heard in her time that dogs had a healing component in their saliva and she had been skeptical.

_I g-guess it _is_ true,_ she mused, her flush darkening as she bit her lip. The gash was already starting to feel a little better the longer he licked it and she allowed herself to relax a little, leaning back on one hand while keeping the other in his hair just because she liked the feel of the soft strands against her fingers.

If he knew it would be like this, he wouldn't have bothered. Her scent was so strong between her legs that he felt dizzy and certain parts of his anatomy were reacting to the delicious aroma. Inuyasha forced himself to remain focused, lapping up what little blood still seeped from the wound as one hand grasped her thigh to keep it steady while the other positioned itself right before her center.

Gods, but her _scent…_ On their own accord his eyes shifted and stared at the black lace again, so close to his hand that if he wanted he could reach out with a single clawed digit and touch it. He wondered what it would feel like against his skin. A little rough, maybe, judging by the texture his keen eyes noticed.

He wondered what the flesh beyond the lace would feel like against his tongue.

_That_ particular thought hard him rock hard and he bit back a groan, squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his teeth together. He trembled with the force it took to not rip the black lace into threads and taste her. Before he could stop himself, the hand situated before her center inched closer and his thumb extended to gently stroke what had been tempting him so. As predicted the lace was slightly rough against his thumb but it did not arouse him any less.

What really surprised him, though, was the sudden slam of a scent so potent and incredibly fucking delicious that he momentarily forgot himself and pushed his nose into her covered crotch, inhaling that delectable aroma and growled want, his erection impossibly hard and throbbing painfully.

Kagome gasped and squeaked in surprise, her brown eyes ridiculously wide and her mouth hanging open in shock. At first she had been completely relaxed as he licked away the pain in her thigh and hadn't even noticed when he'd stopped his ministrations. However she came crashing back down to earth when she had felt a gentle brush down her cleft between her thighs. Her one hand shot up to join the other in his hair, clutching his head as she trembled with a desire she had no idea she even had.

What…what was he _doing?!_ Kagome was pretty sure her face rivaled a tomato right about now as she gazed down at him, his silver tresses obscuring his face. Then she felt his nose press into her crotch and she gasped again, the feeling of his hot breath on her center doing funny things to her insides and sending a spiral of pleasure shooting through her body. She couldn't contain the soft whimper that escaped her mouth as a shudder crawled along her spine. That was…

She wanted him to do it again.

This time he couldn't hold back the needy groan as another wave of arousal assaulted his senses and he grew bolder, darting out his tongue and trailing the tip from the bottom of her lace covered cleft to the very top. He could taste her though the flimsy material and he craved more of that taste.

Growling lowly, he carried out his earlier temptation and the garment met its demise by his sharp, eager claws. The black lace fell away and greedily Inuyasha's smoldering amber eyes took in what was before him. Her center was pink and glistening with her essence, her scent surrounding him in a cloud of desire and licking his lips hungrily, he leaned forward and swept his tongue along her center, groaning at her delectable taste and lapping up her juices. Her hips bucked beneath him and he pinned her thighs down with his hands, his claws grazing her flesh and eliciting goosebumps.

Both hands on the ground now, supporting her weight, Kagome stared down at him with half-lidded eyes, skin flushed, breathing heavy and biting her lip to try and hold back the moans and sounds of pleasure that threatened to escape. He was devouring her, licking, nipping, sucking and she nearly lost it when he twirled his tongue around her clit. Her hips bucked and quivered under his ministrations but he kept them pinned with hands and she'd be damned if she didn't enjoy the way his sinful claws caressed and brushed across her sensitive skin.

Smoldering amber eyes connected with chocolate brown and part of her wondered why the hell she was letting him do this. But at the same time she didn't want him to stop, her body betraying her as her head was thrown back and she finally allowed a pleasure filled moan that sounded suspiciously like his name to escape past her mouth.

Possessive pride swept through him as his bitch moaned his name and he smirked, growling low in approval before attacking her center vigorously, determined to make her climax. The sounds of pleasure coming from her doubled as he paid special attention to the little bundle of nerves hidden within her wet folds.

Kagome, unable to hold herself up any longer, dropped onto her back, her hands diving back into his silver hair and running her fingers through the silky tresses. Another moan escaped her mouth as he nipped at her clit and her body quivered, her skin hot to the touch and her breathing coming in short gasps. Something wonderful was building intensity in the pit of her belly.

She was so damn close; all she needed was one little push and she'd go spiraling over the edge into completion. Releasing her thighs, he slid his hands beneath her ass and raised her hips to his face. With a rather devious look aimed at her face, Inuyasha disappeared between her legs again and the next thing Kagome felt was his tongue slipping into her entrance and she cried out, eyes going wide and mouth dropping open to shout to the heavens her mind-blowing release.

"Inu…_yasha!_"

Back arched, eyes closed in bliss, and mouth open in a silent scream of his name, Kagome looked beautiful to him as she rode out her orgasm, her chest heaving and her flesh slickened with sweat. Eyeing the white blouse that was hiding her from him, Inuyasha abruptly decided it had to go and the garment fell prey his claws. Kagome didn't even seem to notice as she came down from her high, her arched back dropping to the ground as her eyes closed in bliss and her chest heaved for breath.

Gods, but she was beautiful. Suddenly wanting to cherish and love her and hold her in his arms where she belonged, Inuyasha crawled up her body and cupped her face in his clawed hands, waiting for her to open her eyes before giving a small, loving smile and dipping his head to place his lips over hers.

The kiss was unexpected, nut nevertheless welcomed as Kagome sighed and kissed him back, wearily wrapping her arms around his neck and humming in appreciation. She could taste herself on his tongue and she blushed, though why was beyond her after what they had just done. Or rather, what he had just done to _her._

"Kagome," he whispered against her lips, his hands trailing her bare sides and Kagome blinked. Where did her blouse go? And how in the world had her bra become unclasped? The answer came in the form of a rather mischievous smirk as Inuyasha innocently dangled her matching black bra from a clawed fingertip, one eyebrow cocked.

Kagome's mouth dropped and her face heated.

Chuckling at the priceless expression on her face, Inuyasha absently tossed the garment somewhere to his left and bent down to lick and nibble at her neck, cupping her jaw with one hand while the other slowly caressed up her bare tummy to her breasts. His ear flicked at her sharp intake of breath and he grinned against her neck, kissing the flesh there as he slowly circled her nipple with a clawed finger, enjoying the way her heart thudded wildly in her chest and the way her breath caught in her throat.

Rumbling low in his chest, his member still painfully hard and throbbing, Inuyasha trailed his lips down her neck to her bountiful chest, pleased to see that her pink nipples were erect and waiting for his mouth. So without further ado he took her right peak into his mouth and toyed with the other, massaging her breast, flicking her peak until she was panting and clawing at the ground. He grunted and switched mounds, suckling her tit like a new born babe and making sure the other received special attention as well by his hand.

Gasping, the young woman arched her chest into his hot mouth, closing her eyes and snaking a hand into his hair to caress a downy soft ear, scratching lightly with her nails and trailing her fingertips along the delicate edges of his sensitive appendage.

The silver-haired hanyou shuddered and with one last kiss to her nipple, leaned back to stare into her face and tuck a lose strand of hair behind her ear tenderly. He sighed and once more dipped his head to deliver kisses all over her face; her eyelids, her nose, her cheeks, her forehead, and finally her lips.

"Inuyasha," she whimpered into his mouth and he took that opportunity to slip his tongue inside, tasting the sugary recesses of her mouth and sliding his tongue along hers. A low moan of pleasure trickled past his lips and he tilted his head for greater access, cupping the back of her head and holding her in place as he attacked her lips with his own.

Thoroughly kissed, highly aroused and feeling hot all over, Kagome stared wide-eyed at the half-demon above her, searching his eyes, desperately hoping to find anything that would help her understand why he was doing this. What she found took her breath away and tears sprung to her eyes, but Inuyasha deftly licked them away, whispering words of endearment to her, stroking her side, nuzzling her cheek, and kissing away her doubts.

"Inuyasha," she said again, this time with a watery smile and he lifted his head to gaze down at her. Her smile nearly stopped his heart and he sucked in a breath. Kagome's eyes have always been expressive so it was always easy to read her, to delve in and understand whatever emotion she was feeling at the moment.

The genuine love shining in her eyes nearly brought tears of his own to the surface but he stubbornly held them back, opting instead to crash his mouth down on hers and kiss the life out of her. Her arms went around his neck and his arms wound about her slim waist and the next thing both of them knew Inuyasha's haori and hakama were lying about the forest floor around them, forgotten as they explored the other's body, learned every crevice and dip, engraved everything that they were into their minds.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered heatedly, her name becoming a mantra on his tongue. "Kagome, Kagome…Kagome…" He kissed every inch of her skin, tasted the sweat that coated her body and loved the way her name fell from her lips, breathlessly, wantonly, and damn near erotic.

His hardness scorched her flesh as he pressed against her stomach and she hissed in pleasure, her hands trailing down his chest and abdomen, grasping, caressing, worshiping. "Please," she begged softly and lifted her hips off the ground, tossing her head back and crying out when his hard length slipped between her legs and rubbed against her weeping center.

Groaning, gritting his teeth with the effort to not impale her hard right there, Inuyasha positioned himself above her entrance and locked gazes with her, his elbows on either side of her head supporting his weight as his hands framed her face, his lips kissing her forehead and trailing down her nose to her kiss-swollen lips. His breath was hot as it fanned against her mouth and Kagome shivered in anticipation.

Still, he hesitated and Kagome smiled, raising a hand to brush his damp bangs away from his eyes and snag a furry ear in her fingers. He purred and she suppressed a giggle. "I trust you," she whispered and Inuyasha wondered if it was possible to love her any more than he already did.

Closing his eyes, leaning his sweat-slickened forehead against her own, the golden-eyed hanyou lovingly whispered her name before easing himself inside her, hissing as her tightness squeezed around him and seemed to pull him in deeper until he reached the barrier that marked her as a virgin.

His mouth closed over hers and he quickly thrust into her, swallowing her cry of pain and gathering her tightly to his chest, burying his face in her neck and sucking the flesh there in hopes to distract her from the pain. The last thing he wanted to do was cause her any pain, but it was necessary to make her his forever.

He remained as still as he could for her even though it was becoming increasingly difficult to not pound into her like he desperately wanted to. Kagome was still in pain and he'd be damned before he added to it.

Kagome didn't know how much time had passed before her body slowly began to relax in her lover's embrace and her legs wrapped around his hips. Startled, Inuyasha leaned back enough to stare into her beautiful face and found her smiling back at him, her cheeks stained with tears and he quickly solved that problem by licking them away. Hesitantly, slowly, he drew back his hips and reveled in the blissful gasp that left his love's mouth.

Encouraged now, Inuyasha growled lowly and quickened the pace, leaning down and nipping at the red flesh he had been sucking at earlier. She was so tight, so hot around his hardness and she felt so fucking good that it was becoming harder and harder to reign in his inner demon. He could feel it bubbling to the surface, trying to claw its way out but Inuyasha refused to let him win. There was no way in hell that he'd have his first time with Kagome as his demon self.

Beneath him, his bitch writhed and thrashed about, lifting her to meet his thrusts, her hands yanking at his hair and her cries of pleasure echoing in the air around them. He was merciless, demanding, and she loved every ravishing second of it. Hungrily she tugged his head down to capture his lips with her own and delve inside with her tongue, enjoying the way his chest rumbled against her own, her nipples hard and sensitive as he rubbed against them.

Already she could feel that spring coiling tightly within her belly, ready to burst any minute now and take her over the edge into ecstasy and beyond. But this time she wanted to take him with her so with every ounce of strength she possessed, Kagome squeezed her thighs tightly around his hips, drawing him in further and rocking against him urgently.

Inuyasha elicited a sound that was something akin to a shout and a grunt and squeezed his eyes shut tight, clenching his teeth, his claws embedded deep within the soft soil beneath her body as her tightness squeezed him. "Ka-Kagome," he moaned, breathing heavily, snapping his hips forward and plowing her into the ground with every hard thrust.

In response, his naughty little priestess yanked his head down and whispered heatedly in his ear before darting out her tongue and licking the sensitive appendage.

Amber eyes snapped open wide and he released a guttural cry as he gave one last hard thrust and came hard inside her, her name falling from his lips as her dirty little words echoed in his mind. He decided right there that he loved it when Kagome was naughty.

Following shortly after him, Kagome tossed her head back and yelled to the heavens her completion, her body bowing off the ground and pressing their bodies tightly together. She saw white; and then slowly color seeped into her vision and she was staring up into the face of her beloved hanyou, golden eyes concerned and panting heavily.

Smiling lazily, Kagome wearily lifted a hand and cupped his cheek, her smile widening when he leaned into her touch and kissed her palm. "'N'yasha," she mumbled and heaved a long, satisfied sigh before her eyes drifted close.

A corner of his mouth kicked up at the serene expression on her face and he leaned down to deliver a loving, chaste kiss to her lips before gathering her in his arms and rolling onto his back, not yet ready to relinquish the connection of their bodies. Blindly he threw an arm out and somehow managed to grasp and drag his haori over to them and drape it across his mate's back.

Then a flash of black caught his peripheral vision and he turned his head slightly to make out what it was. His eye brows rose, and then he grinned and stealthily snatched up Kagome's black lace panties before she could notice and stashed them in his nearby hakama.

With a kiss to his mate's forehead, he released a sigh of contentment and drifted off to sleep, the corners of his lips kicked up into a half-grin.

**-X-**

A few days later, Kagome stared down into her underwear drawer, blinking in confusion.

"Where did all this lace come from…?"

**-X-**

Whoo hoo! Done! Damn, but lemme tell you, this felt hella good to write. It's been a long time since I've wrote a drawn out lemon like this one, and I'm very proud of the results.

That said, I've got a few things on my mind, one in particular that I'd like to share with you lovely readers. Just recently, and I'm talking only a few days ago, I received two reviews that I could have been better off without. No, they weren't flames, but one of them did threaten to flame me if I didn't update the next chapter to one my stories. The other one not so subtly hinted that I wasn't going to finish my story and that they hate that.

First off: I don't give a flying fuck if you flame me; it's not going to make me update any faster. Some people just don't seem to grasp the simple notion that _I have a life beyond writing. _I'm not able to dedicate my time to writing chapters for my stories and there is such thing as writer's block, you know!

Most of you don't know this, but last semester in September, I broke my right ankle and was pretty much out of commission for a few months. I'll spare you the details, but if you really wanna know, message me and I guess I can relive the story. I missed a lot of school those months, and I had a helluva time catching up. I had to drop my two riding classes, and that absolutely devastated me as I love horseback riding, and I kinda slumped into a depression because I couldn't do anything that I wanted to. I couldn't hang out with my friends, I couldn't ride, I was still a little homesick from being so far away from home, and all in all it was hell for me. Plus I lost a very good friend of mine. She didn't die or anything; she just decided that our friendship wasn't worth anything to her anymore and she walked away, taking a piece of my heart with her.

Moving on: I don't know _how_ many fucking times I've said this, but what the hell, I'll say it again: _**I AM GOING TO FINISH ALL OF MY STORIES**_. I will NOT abandon them. I know some of them haven't been updated in a while, but trust me that I'm doing the best I can!

That said, the sole purpose of this one-shot was to say all of that because I didn't want to post a stand-alone author's note and risk getting reported. And to prove that I'm still alive, dammit.

I'm sorry if you're impatient, and have nothing better to do than harass me on updating faster, but you're going to have to take a fucking chill pill and let me work at my own pace because believe me, you're not helping.

Alright, I think I've said all I wanted to say, and if I remember something I didn't mention, then I'll prolly put it in my profile somewhere.

All animosities and explanations aside, I do hope you enjoyed this one-shot as I really enjoyed writing it.

Until next time,  
**_Keiz_**


End file.
